Mein Leben und ich
by Ianis
Summary: Tja, Snapes Leben...


STORY: Tja, Snape reflektiert über sein Leben. DISCLAIMER: Immer das Gleiche: Mir gehört NIX! Niente! Sogar der Titel ist geklaut! *heul* DEDICATION: Für Linus. *knuddel* Und das Drops! Und alle, die mir Feedback gegeben haben!  
  
  
  
Mein Leben und ich  
  
By Ianis  
  
  
  
Mein Name ist Severus Snape, und das ist mein Leben. Nun, zumindest das, was davon noch übrig ist. Ich weiß nicht, was ich hier mache, ich schätze, ich will ihnen etwas aus meinem Leben erzählen, vielleicht will ich mich dafür rechtfertigen, dass ich hier auf diesem Stuhl stehe, mit diesem Strick um den Hals. Mein Leben ist ein Scherbenhaufen, das war es zwar schon immer, aber mit der Zeit hält man es einfach nicht mehr aus, vom Leben nur enttäuscht zu werden. Es verliert seinen Reiz. Man erlebt nichts neues mehr, nur Enttäuschungen. Na ja, vielleicht will ich ja mein Leben nur etwas interessanter gestalten und habe deshalb beschlossen, Selbstmord auszuprobieren. Wenn es klappt, was ich hoffe, aber nicht glaube, dann ist es gut, denn dann hätte ich einmal im Leben etwas gut gemacht. Hätte allerdings den unangenehmen Nebeneffekt, dass ich mich darüber nicht mehr freuen könnte. Wenn es mir nicht gelingt meinem Elend ein Ende zu setzten, na ja, mich würde es nicht überraschen. Eine weitere Bestätigung für meine Unfähigkeit, etwas richtig zu machen.  
  
Der Abwertstrend begann vor langer Zeit. Eigentlich schon vor meiner Schulzeit. Eigentlich schon vor der Zeit vor meiner Schulzeit. Im Mutterleib, oder sogar davor. Ich war ein Unfall. Tja. Und Unfallkinder sind ja bekanntlich Arschlochkinder. Ich war der Grund, weshalb meine Eltern zusammenzogen, aber nicht heirateten. Eigentlich war es eine spontane Übereinkunft am Ende einer Feier gewesen, mit mächtig viel Geistesverneblern und so Zeugs. Zwei Monate später, sie hatten sich seitdem nicht mehr gesehen, dann die Überraschung. Oder der Schreck. Klein Severus war im Anmarsch. Sie freuten sich beide tierisch. Mein Vater legte zuviel Wert auf Ehre und konnte sie nicht einfach alleine lassen. Sie machten einen Deal. Bis zu meinem Schulanfang würden sie zusammenleben, dann würde ich erst mal zur Schule gehen und dem Sommer über an diversen Feriencamps teilnehmen, und nach der Schule würden sie mich auf Reisen schicken bis ich eine Ausbildung und Stelle habe und dann, na dann würde ich auf eigenen Beinen stehen können und sie würden keinen Ärger mehr haben. Gut. Gesagt getan. Für mich begann die Schulzeit dann mit drei Jahren, mein Onkel, väterlicherseits, hatte eine Stelle in Hogwarts, eben dieser Schule auf deren Dachboden ich jetzt stehe, auf einem Stuhl aus einem Klassenzimmer. Jedenfalls bat mein Vater ihn sich meiner anzunehmen, mit der Begründung, er habe selbst vier Kinder und mehr Erfahrung damit. Die Zeit bei meinem Onkel war eigentlich ganz ok. Die ganze Schule war mein Spielplatz und ich lernte schon früh die ganzen Geheimgänge kennen. Wenn ich so zurück denke, ich habe mein halbes Leben in diesen Mauern verbracht! Na super. Mein Gott, das deprimiert! Die Ferien verbrachte ich übrigens abwechselnd bei meinem Vater und meiner Mutter. Aber bei meiner Mutter war ich lieber, sie versuchte gar nicht erst, Kontakt zu mir zu knüpfen, ich war halt da und störte nicht weiter. Aber mein Vater versuchte immer eine Beziehung zu mir aufzubauen. Diese ganze Vater-Sohn-Scheiße wie Angeln im Sommer oder Schlittenfahren im Winter. Ich bin drei mal abgehauen und mit dem Fahrenden Ritter zu meiner Mutter gefahren, das hatte ich schnell raus. Er hat es dann auch eingesehen und mich in Ruhe gelassen.  
  
Meine Schulzeit. Die richtige Schulzeit. Na ja, was soll man dazu sagen! Ich kannte die Schule auswendig, jeden Winkel, und ich hatte schon so viel vom Unterricht mitgekriegt, da musste ich nicht mehr viel aufpassen!  
  
Ich glaube fast, ich verdränge die Schulzeit lieber. Es war grauenvoll. So viele Menschen, mit denen ich reden und auskommen musste. Ich war die meiste Zeit über in den Kerkern und verfluchte die Ratten. Hat Spaß gemacht. Aber es waren so viele Menschen da!  
  
Nach der Schule bin ich vier Jahre durch die Welt gereist. Ich habe viel gesehen und das meiste davon hat mich zutiefst deprimiert. Ich glaube, ich will nicht darüber reden. Ich habe noch nie zu irgendjemandem über meine Probleme gesprochen, und ich wüsste nicht, warum ich es jetzt anfangen sollte.  
  
Nach diesen vier Jahren beschloss ich mich dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen. Das waren alles Leute, die vom Leben enttäuscht waren. Eine Art Selbsthilfegruppe. Anonyme Menschen Hasser oder so. Sie waren alle so herrlich deprimiert und frustriert und so dunkel... Es hatte was an sich. Aber irgendwann konnte ich diese Leute dann auch nicht ausstehen. Dumbledore meint, ich habe erkannt, dass es falsch war, mich der dunklen Seite anzuschließen und er mir gerne bei der Rehabilitation helfen wird. Ich habe ich ihm nie gesagt, das mich die Leute einfach auf den Senkel gingen. Ich wollte ein, zwei Jahre Lehrer spielen, bis Gras über die Sache gewachsen war, und mich dann wieder aus dem Staub machen. Na ja, aber es gibt eben manchmal so schlechten Boden, da kann kein Gras mehr wachsen, und wenn doch, kommt jemand und frisst es weg. Heute ist Hogwarts der einzige Platz, an dem ich sicher bin. Würde ich einen Fuß vor die Türe setzen, ich wäre ein toter Mann. Oder zumindest ein Gefangener, und ich habe oft genug gesehen, was mir gefassten Überläufern passiert, um mein Bestes für eine gute Tarnung zu geben. Die Dinge haben sich so entwickelt, dass ein Todesser, der mich ausliefern würde, eine recht ordentliche Belohnung kriegen würde. Ich habe wohl bei der Preisgebung einiger Namen nicht genug aufgepasst und ein paar Leute zuviel verpfiffen. Pech. Schicksal. Dumm gelaufen!  
  
Gut, ich wurde also Zaubertranklehrer. Befriedigend. wirklich. Mir war zwar klar, dass ich nie Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten würde, aber es hat mich deprimiert, was für Luschen den Job bekommen haben. Quirrel. Prima. Dass das eine Fehlbesetzung war, steht außer Frage. Lockhart. Das tat weh. Lupin. Gut, er kennt sich aus, aber ehrlich, ein Wehrwolf. Ja? Ich bin kein Rassist, ich glaube, Wehrwölfe sind ganz nette Menschen, aber ausgerechnet ER! Grausam. Und dann Mad-Eye Moody. Ein Auror. Als Ex-Todesser ist man auf Auroren nicht sehr gut zu sprechen. Na ja, das hat mich alles sehr deprimiert.  
  
Warum erzähle ich das alles! Glaube ich, jemand interessiert sich dafür? Oje, ich sollte jetzt besser springen. Es ist so deprimierend! Ich möchte noch nicht sterben! Ich kann nicht sagen, ich wäre noch zu jung dafür, dafür ist man nie zu jung! Egal. Jedenfalls werde ich jetzt springen.  
  
Leb wohl, schöne neue Bergwelt!  
  
  
  
*kipp*  
  
*krach*  
  
*fluch*  
  
  
  
Na ja, was soll ich sagen! Ich sprang und als nächstes lag ich auf dem Rücken. Der Balken war gekracht. Super. Das habe ich toll hingekriegt! Ich lag ungefähr zwei Minuten so da und dann bin ich ins Bett gegangen. Zutiefst deprimiert und demoralisiert.  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich mich vergiften. 


End file.
